Wolverine Vol 2 97
, Wolverine has Phoenix fly out to investigate the scene. Wolverine picks up the scent of Cyber and a number of other unknown mutants who's scent runs cold. Deciding to check out other leads, Logan has Jean take him to the office held by Zoe Culloden for Landau, Luckman & Lake. However, when they arrive at the building it is only five floor, instead of the six when he first visited . Going in to investigate the rubble, he and Jean come across a door marked "W.C." Logan recounts how back when he was in Madripoor, he saw his LL&L associate Chang enter just such a door to retrieve funds for him. When Chang return it looked as though weeks had gone by for him and he was carrying a different weapon than when he walked in. Opening the door, Wolverine realizes that the "W.C." did not stand for "water closet" but "warp gate". The two decide to go inside and investigate things further. They appear in Landau, Luckman & Lake office. Realizing that the group operates interdimensionally, Logan detects another scent in the room and prepares to defend himself. It turns out to be an office boy named Emmet who was prepared to attack thinking that they were a woman named Chimera who broke into the office and took out his employers. After a round of explanations are made, Emmet leads them to the room where Chimera is busy scanning through LL&L's files. As Logan enters the room, the door snaps shut behind him. Logan is surprised that Chimera is looking through data files about him that depict a feral version of himself. She remarks about how vile his thoughts are and that he should be glad that Jean isn't in the room to read his thoughts. The seemingly insane woman then attacks him by firing animated energy blasts from her hands from her hand-puppets. The fight is brief and ends when she seemingly has the upper hand but Wolverine impales his claws through her hand. Wounded, Chimera jumps back and teleports away, warning Logan that they will meet again. Just then Emmet manages to blast through the doors allowing him and Jean access. They stand down when they realize the battle is over and they are soon joined by Zoe Culloden who teleports into the room. She has no answers she can provide Logan as to whatever is going on but asks him to maintain his trust in Landau, Luckman & Lake. She hands him over a package and tells him that he and Jean are going to have to return to their dimension and teleports them away. As they fade away, Jean asks Zoe what's going on, Zoe tells her that she cannot say more but she knows Wolverine has a fight chance against what he is about to come up against. When they are gone, Emmet considers the idea of Logan having a fighting chance against Genesis and balks at the idea. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}